This invention relates to neckties having decorative strings and particularly to ties having ornaments for securing strings of beads to collars of shirts.
Although the neckties worn by men are most commonly four-in-hand, many prefer for variety to wear string ties. String ties can either be tied into bows at the fronts of collars of shirts or can be permitted to hang down the fronts of the shirts in somewhat the same manner as the wider four-in-hands. Many of the ties have clasps that fasten over the front of the collar of the wearers so that a new knot does not have to be made each time that a tie is worn. The clasps are usually not ornamental but are covered by the materials from which the ties are made.